


海王的初春

by singforme



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: AU, M/M, mermaid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singforme/pseuds/singforme
Summary: 吉尔伽美什的绿尾巴小鱼已经进入发情期两天了，却拒绝与他交尾。





	海王的初春

灵活的绿色鱼尾巴像海草那样缠上来，鳞片蹭过彼此，在昏暗的海底闪闪发光。

吉尔伽美什容许了恩奇都的亲近，他单手揽着恩奇都的腰，低头与他接吻，空出的手便沿着腰际向下，指尖探摸着被鳞片掩藏的生殖裂。

恩奇都已经进入发情期两天了，与吉尔伽美什简单的肢体接触就足以让他焦躁起来。半勃的阴茎顶开了褶皱，这让吉尔伽美什的手指轻易就发现了目标。手指滑入生殖裂，敷衍地碰了碰顶端和茎身，就继续向下移去。

直到被第一指节侵入了穴口，轻微的刺痛才让恩奇都反应过来。他猛地推开吉尔伽美什，甩着尾巴在原地转了一个圈。

“这不公平！”

“不什么？”吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，他很久没听过这个词了，一时间甚至没明白恩奇都在说什么。

恩奇都的腮帮子鼓鼓的，金色的眼睛瞪着吉尔伽美什。

“先由我游过大洋来到这里，然后由你把我找出来。那么按规则，接下来就该轮到我了。”

即使恩奇都说得理直气壮，吉尔伽美什也丝毫没有要考虑的打算。他在乌鲁克横行霸道了上百年，脑子里从来就没有过“公平”和“规则”的概念，他所知晓的唯有“王的意志至高无上”。

“不要一天到晚想些奇奇怪怪的事情。”

吉尔伽美什完全把恩奇都的反应当成了又一次可爱的恶作剧。他伸手想去把恩奇都抓过来，气呼呼的绿尾巴人鱼却飞快地躲开了。

“决斗吧！吉尔伽美什！”

恩奇都高声叫道，立起了鱼尾两侧棘刺般的鳍。

 

据翻车鱼先生从前方发回的线报，乌鲁克怕是要亡了。

在交尾方面具有丰富经验的海豚们推测，这可能是某种特殊的求偶舞蹈。

然而海龟提出反对意见，他表示自己活了这么多年，还没见过把交配对象摁着往死里打的求偶方式。

 

就像是被发狂的虎鲸群横冲直撞过一样，海底礁岩间一片狼藉，碎裂的石块滚落在沙子里，扬起的石屑把海水搅得灰蒙蒙一片。

造成这一切的两个大魔王却毫无自觉，依旧混战在一团。伸出足以撕裂鲨鱼重甲般皮肤的指甲，割裂水流，毫不留情地刺向脆弱的腹部。漂亮的鱼尾也被当做武器，强有力的肌肉收缩又骤然弹开，在闪避的同时顺势用尾鳍锋利的边缘划破肌肤。

“恩奇都！你不要太过分了！”

“过分的是吉尔你！总是你！总是你！”

吉尔伽美什有点气急败坏。虽然和恩奇都打架也很有意思，但他今早是本着要交尾的打算过来的，现在把时间和精力耗费在互殴上是极大的浪费。

然而恩奇都丝毫不愿退让。他把牙关咬得紧紧的，绷起的咀嚼肌将脸蛋撑得鼓鼓的。

这让吉尔伽美什感觉无可奈何，他意识到或许是繁殖期高涨的激素的错。那些激素让他的小人鱼为交尾做好了准备，变得甜滋滋的，却同时又固执而暴躁。

和恩奇都打到彼此都筋疲力尽绝不是此刻最好的选择。在肉体亲近的欲望面前，吉尔伽美什屈辱地选择了迂回制敌。

“是你先发情的，所以应该轮到我了。”

吉尔伽美什突然说出的话让恩奇都愣住了，他收回了出到一半的拳头，犹疑地盯着吉尔伽美什。

“你看，是你先游过了大洋，我先找到了你，然后你先进入发情期……”

海王的手指在两人之间来回点来点去，最终停在了自己的鼻尖前。

“所以现在该是我先了。”

吉尔伽美什抛弃尊严，把自己也放进了恩奇都幼稚古怪的逻辑里，然后用这套逻辑成功地诱骗了恩奇都。

上钩的绿色小鱼还有些困惑，但吉尔伽美什没有给他思考的时间，拽着恩奇都的手臂把他拖进了还未被完全拆毁的寝宫里。

 

被扔在软绵绵的母贝大床上，恩奇都挪了挪身体，刚刚的打斗让他忽然觉得乏力。吉尔伽美什跟着压上来，两条滑溜溜的鱼尾巴纠缠在一起，宝石般剔透漂亮的鳞片彼此辉映，闪着星星一样的光。

他们像什么也没发生过一样重新开始接吻，拥抱在一起。吉尔伽美什一手贴着恩奇都的面颊，一手顺着脊骨的凹陷溜了下去，搭在胯骨边缘。两根勃起的阴茎都已经顶开皮肤，从生殖裂中探出来挨在一起。搭在恩奇都腰侧的手加大了力道按住他，接着吉尔伽美什就抬腰将性器插入了恩奇都阴囊下方的生殖道内。

在未经任何准备的情况下被突然进入，恩奇都呜咽着绷紧了身体，一口咬住吉尔伽美什的颈侧，锋利的犬齿几乎要刺穿皮肤。

吉尔伽美什无视了微微渗血的伤口，抚摸着恩奇都的后背，细细地亲吻耳垂和脸颊，试图安抚他的伴侣放松下来。柔软又温暖的肉壁裹紧了他的阴茎，吉尔伽美什频率缓慢地抽送着，努力压抑自己渐渐急促的呼吸。但砰砰直跳的心脏却不理会海王的命令，强有力地搏动着，来自胸腔的震颤大声地向恩奇都宣告爱意。

逐渐被绵绵麻麻的酥痒侵蚀身体，恩奇都窝在吉尔伽美什胸前不安地扭动。他哼哼唧唧地说着些什么，含糊到让吉尔伽美什根本分辨不清，只能听见有“吉尔”两个音节夹杂其中，反反复复地出现。

恩奇都觉得自己就像落入蚌壳的沙砾一样，被层层叠叠包裹得快要窒息，吉尔伽美什落在他身上的每一个亲吻都是在杀死他。生殖裂中敏感的软肉被摩擦，被挤开又合拢，被饱胀地填满。快感如同海底火山赤红的岩浆，沿着他的血管和神经流淌，将初次交尾的焦虑和好奇心尽数被淹没在滚烫的岩浆之下。

他推搡着，想要把吉尔伽美什赶开。可对方的双臂如同牢笼般将他困住，坚硬的性器仍旧一次又一次闯入他身体最柔软的部分，想要将他溺死在甜蜜的炼狱里。

“吉尔，不要……停下来……”

恩奇都终于小小地叫出声来。

小人鱼即使是被水母蜇到的时候也没有像现在这样难堪又委屈。他觉得自己好可怜，被坏吉尔欺负了，可是又忍不住躲到吉尔怀里哭哭。

吉尔伽美什挨上去，亲亲恩奇都泛红的眼尾。

“为什么停下来？”

“呜……会死掉……”

吉尔伽美什几乎笑出声来，他低头轻轻咬了咬恩奇都的鼻尖，然后摁住他的脑袋贴在自己的心口。

“放心吧，恩奇都，即使我要杀死你，也不会选择这种方式。”

简直分不清是威胁还是情话，恩奇都被哄骗着继续献出身体。

他在填满岩浆的海沟中下沉，而岩浆深处埋藏的却仿佛是一个太阳，越是下沉就越是灼热。被焚尽的恐惧与触碰光明的诱惑将心脏左右拉扯。

直至他终于坠入谷地，触碰到太阳的边缘。巨大的热潮席卷而上，连他的骨骼都融化成透明的液体。

在剥离理智的高热中，恩奇都抱紧了吉尔伽美什。

这是他的吉尔，是他的人鱼。

自冰冷深海中诞生的灿金色的发与尾。

这是他恩奇都的太阳。


End file.
